


谎话

by luneist



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, M/M, ceo!seungmin, they work in the same company
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneist/pseuds/luneist
Summary: 昇玟说的话都是谎话。





	谎话

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485369) by [luneist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneist/pseuds/luneist)



> 不配。
> 
> 也许昇玟也对。说分手就分手，只留下那两个字。那两个字虽然对昇玟没什么大不了，可是给铉辰留下了伤痕。都在一起那么多年了，就这样说分手就分手，哪里有人肯接受？”不配”那两个字是谎话。如果他们俩不配，为什么两方都宁愿一起度过10年的生活，一起度过难关，互相帮忙，每天相亲相爱？连17岁的精演都会说昇玟说谎。
> 
> 铉辰和昇玟第一次见面是在大学。方灿把铉辰介绍给昇玟，两个人很快就成为了朋友。从朋友变成好朋友；从好朋友变成了爱侣。毕业后，在同一间公司工作，一起买了一间房子，开开心心地住在一起。
> 
> 谈恋爱时，昇玟喜欢带铉辰半夜时出去吃拉面，喝啤酒，赏星。昇玟喜欢听铉辰的笑声；喜欢听铉辰说话；喜欢铉辰的声音。那时，铉辰是他生命中最重要的人。
> 
> 一起搬进去住时，昇玟喜欢抱着铉辰睡觉，不管天气有多热，有多不舒服，都喜欢抱着铉辰睡觉。铉辰为了报答昇玟给他的安全感，每天都为自己男朋友准备早餐，午餐和晚餐。连宵夜也有。那是，昇玟还作弄铉辰，说自己男朋友是他的私人厨师。
> 
> 昇玟跟铉辰告诉他们俩不配之前，他们还过得好好。虽然昇玟没像以前那样的肉麻，没和他那么恩爱了，铉辰只告诉自己他男朋友忙，哪里有时间管他啊？反正事业对昇玟很重要。如果他自己是总经理，也会忙着工作嘛！简讯短了，不像以前一屏幕的字，也没关系。那些”嗯，哦，好的，对不起，你先睡吧”，对铉辰来说已足够了。
> 
> 第一次铉辰开始怀疑昇玟是在纪念日那一天。那天的铉辰坐在客厅里、看着跟他说已经11点了的钟表，心里充满了担心。离开公司之前，昇玟叫他先回家，说还有事情要处理。已经过了5个小时，事情也该处理完了吧？
> 
> 1点过后，昇玟才回到家，看到自己男朋友在客厅等着他，一脸惭愧的样子。铉辰看着昇玟，发现了衣服上有着口红的污点。
> 
> 难道昇玟一脚踏两船？
> 
> 不可能吧。都已经在一起10年了，昇玟怎么可能会那么做呢？铉辰只默默地亲了昇玟的头，叫他赶紧冲凉，去睡觉。
> 
> 第二次铉辰开始怀疑昇玟是休息时间。他和昇玟在公司的厨房里喝咖啡。总经理不小心把电话留在桌上，上了厕所。好巧啊，那时来了一个简讯。铉辰看到了，没办法控制自己，看了看简讯。
> 
> 宝贝，2.12PM  
> 今晚来我家吗？还是我们外面见？
> 
> 铉辰不想相信昇玟一脚踏两船，可是那一个简讯，让他再也不相信昇玟了。
> 
> 第三次铉辰开始怀疑昇玟，没了。那第三次是过了一个不高兴，不美满的星期之后。昇玟又晚回来了。铉辰忍不住，就问了昇玟，外面是不是有女人。
> 
> “对啊。分手吧。”
> 
> “为什么要这样做？”
> 
> “不配。”
> 
> 听到那两个字，铉辰没话说，沉默了一下子，上楼把行李带了下来。前男友什么也没说，只看着他。
> 
> “那时你说，我是你人生最重要的人。那时你说，我给你幸福。那时你说，会永远爱我，还要嫁给我。原来，那时你说的话，都是谎话。”
> 
> ”对不起。”
> 
> ”昇玟，我待在你身边有十年了。想不到你会这样。还说我们俩不配？简直就是离谱嘛。”
> 
> ”对不起。”
> 
> ”你只能跟我说那三个字吗？”
> 
> 昇玟一句话也不说，铉辰觉得也没什么好说了。他拖着自己的行李，走出门口。消失之前，只回头跟昇玟说一句话。
> 
> ”希望你不会跟你女朋友说谎话。”


End file.
